Punkowy pocałunek
by magnoliaflower
Summary: Mycroft Holmes jest nieśmiałym chłopcem z dobrego domu, który w wolnym czasie lubi czytać książki i grać na pianinie. Jego życie zupełnie się odmienia, gdy popularny szkolny rozrabiaka Lestrade zaprasza go na punkowy koncert do jego domu. Żaden z nich w życiu by nie przypuszczał, jak może się to skończyć. Roleplay, slash, fluff-angst-smut.


Witajcie! Oto nasz niesławny roleplay Mystrade z Sherlocka napisany z epicką MariChan13! Ja miałam zaszczyt pisania jako Greg Lestrade, MariChan13 była zaś Mycroftem Holmesem. To pierwsze tego typu nasze dzieło, więc prosimy o dużą wyrozumiałość. Jest tu wiele, stanowczo zbyt wiele błędów, powtórzeń i braku ładu, ale zostało one jedynie pobieżnie zbetowane. Postanowiłyśmy nie zmieniać zbyt wiele, żeby dobrze oddać klimat roleplayów i emocje, które nami targały w czasie pisania. Mamy nadzieję, że się wam spodoba!

W planach mamy także przetłumaczenie tego na angielski, ale to raczej nie w najbliższym czasie.

* * *

(M)ycroft: Mycroft od kilku minut obserwował Gregory'ego stojącego przy szkolnych szafkach, zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić. Wczoraj dostał od drugiego chłopaka sms'a z zaproszeniem na koncert, a właściwie próbę jego kapeli w garażu. Mycroft nigdy wcześniej nigdzie nie wychodził. Jako jeden z najlepszych uczniów w szkole nie był zbytnio lubiany, a teraz chłopak, który od dawna mu się podobał, zapraszał go na jego własny koncert. Po chwili zastanawiania się co powinien powiedzieć, Mycroft poprawił jak zwykle, idealnie leżący na nim garnitur, wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Uhm... Hej, Gregory... - mruknął cicho, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

(G)reg: Greg stał przy szkolnej szafce, niedbale wrzucając do swojego plecaka książki i zeszyty. Szybko przepakowywał się, bo do dzwonka pozostało zaledwie pięć minut, a on musiał jeszcze odpisać zadanie na pierwszą lekcję. Myślami był jednak daleko. Dziś wieczorem miał odbyć się pierwszy koncert jego kapeli w garażu ojca. Zaprosił na niego kilkanaście znajomych i bardzo zależało mu, by wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Pogrążony w przyjemnych myślach, próbował upchnąć grubą książkę od biologii do i tak już wypchanego plecaka, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał Mycrofta Holmesa. Wysoki chłopak wpatrywał się w niego błyszczącymi oczami, które przesłaniała mgiełka niepewności.  
\- O, cześć, Myc! Jak leci?

(M): Mycroft zapatrzył się przez chwilę na Grega, z lekko niepewnym uśmiechem. Był zadurzony w starszym chłopaku już od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Gregory imponował mu praktycznie wszystkim. Był lubiany w całej szkole, miał własną punkową kapelę i na dodatek nie stronił od imprez, dziewczyn i wszelakich używek. Mycroft był całkowicie innym typem chłopaka. Wolał po lekcjach posiedzieć w domu, poczytać książkę czy pograć na pianinie. Nie był fanem imprez czy punkowej muzyki, ale wiedział, że ten koncert to doskonała okazja by spędzić trochę czasu z Gregiem. A dla tego był w stanie zrobić praktycznie wszystko.  
\- Uhm, myślę, że dobrze. Ja w sprawie dzisiejszego koncertu... to dalej aktualne? - zapytał cicho, uśmiechając się lekko nerwowo.

(G): Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jak nerwowo Mycroft zachowuje się w jego obecności. Powinno być wręcz przeciwnie, bo to Greg miał czego zazdrościć Holmesowi i czuć się przy nim onieśmielony - świetnych ocen, wszechstronnych talentów i niezwykłej inteligencji. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na okazanie tych uczuć. W końcu na nazwisko miał Lestrade i cała szkoła znała go z jego buntowniczego usposobienia, które często zacierało granicę między zdrową pewnością siebie a arogancją. Przybrał więc swoją zwyczajową, nonszalancką pozycję, opierając się dłonią o szafkę zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od twarzy Mycrofta.  
\- Pewnie - odparł, wpatrując się w zakłopotanego kolegę i podziwiając jego delikatne rysy twarzy. - Przyjdziesz? - zapytał po chwili, starając się brzmieć obojętnie, lecz w duchu modląc się, by usłyszeć pozytywną odpowiedź.

(M): - Tak, o-oczywiście. Dlatego właśnie chciałem się zapytać czy to dalej aktualne. Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Gregory - powiedział po chwili ciszy, starając się brzmieć pewnie siebie, choć rumieniec na twarzy skutecznie mu to utrudniał.

(G): - To super, że przyjdziesz! - odpowiedział Greg, brzmiąc trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie niż chciał. - To znaczy, ehm... Dobrze - zakłopotał się, również rumieniąc. Spuścił wzrok na swoje podarte i pomalowane sprayem trampki. - Co u Sherlocka? - zapytał po chwili.

(M):- Ja też się cieszę. Coś czuję, że będzie fajnie - zaśmiał się cicho, nerwowo przeczesując włosy dłonią. - Sherlock jak to Sherlock. Prowadzi te swoje eksperymenty, a ja muszę po nim sprzątać - westchnął wzruszając ramionami. Jego młodszy brat na pewno nie należał do normalnych dzieci..

(G): - Cały Sherlock! W-widuję go ostatnio często z tym młodym Watsonem. Młodszy brat Harry z naszego roku, może kojarzysz. Fajna z niej dziewczyna, no nie? - wymamrotał Greg, próbując skupić się na prowadzeniu sensownej konwersacji. Wpatrywał się z fascynacją w Mycrofta, bawiącego się swoimi włosami, wyobrażając sobie jednocześnie te smukłe palce namiętnie zaciśnięte na swoich włosach. "Ciekawe, jakie byłoby to uczucie." pomyślał.

(M): - To aż dziwne, że John z nim wytrzymuje. Wiesz jaki jest Sherlock... - uśmiechnął się lekko, wzruszając ramionami słysząc o Harry. No tak, Greg raczej nie był nim zainteresowany, gdy mógł mieć każdą dziewczynę w tej szkole. - Może i fajna, ale raczej trudno by było ją wyrwać... - zaśmiał się cicho. Na szczęście Harry nie stanowiła dla niego konkurencji. Dziewczyna była ładna, ale wiedział że jest zainteresowana czymś innym. "Przynajmniej tyle" pomyślał chłopak, nadal starając się nie wyglądać na zdenerwowanego.

(G): - No nie wiem, może ci się to uda - odparł Greg, próbując zignorować piekące uczucie zazdrości w sercu. Oczywiście, że Holmes leciał na dziewczyny. Przecież nie było najmniejszego powodu dla którego miałby także woleć chłopaków. - Będzie u mnie dziś wieczorem. Możesz spróbować - zmusił się do uśmieszku i porozumiewawczego mrugnięcia okiem.

(M): - Ja? No co ty? Kto by poleciał na coś takiego - zaśmiał się cicho, ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Zresztą dziewczyny mi nie w głowie... Uhm, to znaczy wiesz, nauka i te sprawy - odpowiedział po chwili, lekko zaczerwieniony. Właściwie to nie okłamał Grega. Dziewczyny naprawdę nie były tym czego Mycroft szukał.

(G): - O... Rozumiem - mruknął Greg wbrew sobie, bo tak naprawdę zupełnie nie potrafił rozgryźć o co chodziło Mycroftowi. "Związki nie, bo nauka? Czy może tylko dziewczyny nie, bo nauka? A chłopcy? Oni chyba aż tak nie przeszkadzają w nauce jak dziewczyny. Nie gadają tyle" rozmyślał Gregory, wciąż nie rozumiejąc. Od razu rozbolała go głowa. Nie przywyknął do takiego silnego wysiłku umysłowego. Spojrzał na komórkę i z przestrachem zorientował się, że za minutę zadzwoni dzwonek. - Uch, zaraz lekcja. Co masz pierwsze?

(M): Gdy Gregory wspomniał o zajęciach, Mycroft zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na zegarek. Faktycznie, za minutę zaczynały się lekcje, co chłopak skwitował jedynie potakującym skinieniem głowy.  
\- Ano rzeczywiście. Zaraz mam historię, nic skomplikowanego, zwykle zapamiętywanie dat i wydarzeń... Czego znowu nie masz? - przerwał w połowie zdania, wpatrując się w Grega z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie było niczym trudnym zauważyć że Greg był zdenerwowany, a co za tym szło pewnie znowu był na jakiejś imprezie zamiast przyłożyć się do nauki.

(G):- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zdziwił się Greg, ale tak naprawdę znał odpowiedź. Mycroft po prostu zawsze wszystko wiedział i rozgryzał ludzi w kilka minut. "Czy to oznacza, że on też wie, że ja...?" Ta myśl sprawiła, ze przeszedł go dreszcz. Sprawnie jednak ukrył go i spojrzał na niego spięty. - Zadania na matmę. A jak nie będę mieć, to dostanę kolejną pałę i typeczka mnie obleje w tym półroczu. Uch, nawet chyba nie mam zeszytu - dodał, przerzucając książki w swoim zawalonym plecaku.

(M): Mycroft wyjął z torby zeszyt, po czym bez ceregieli wyrwał kartkę, dodatkowo lekko ja zgniatając nim podał ja Gregowi.  
\- Nie zdążysz przepisać, a ja zrobię sobie po teście z historii i tak będę miał aż za dużo czasu - wzruszył ramionami - Gdy się zapyta o zeszyt, powiedz że ci się skończył i masz na kartce. Brak innych zadań do porównania i wygnieciona kartka odwróci uwagę od stylu pisma... - odpowiedział po chwili jakby to było oczywiste, z lekkim uśmiechem. Czasem dobrze było być geniuszem...

(G):Już chciał się sprzeciwić, lecz widząc nieznoszący odmowy wzrok Mycrofta, wziął od niego kartkę i włożył do plecaka z takim namaszczeniem, jakby był to list od samej królowej Elżbiety.  
\- Ja... Dziękuję, Jezu, ratujesz mi życie. Naprawdę nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczyć - spojrzał na niego zmieszany i zawstydzony. Miał ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję, ale uznał, że raczej nie byłoby to do końca pożądane. - Nie powinieneś ryzykować swoich ocen dla kogoś takiego jak ja. Dlaczego mi w ogóle pomagasz?

(M):Upewnił się że Greg schował kartkę do plecaka, nim włożył zeszyt do torby, przenosząc wzrok na Grega.  
\- Daj spokój, to tylko głupie zadanie. - odpowiedział cicho, nim po prostu wzruszył ramionami. - Jako chyba jedyna osoba w tej szkole rozmawiasz ze mną z własnej woli, nie tylko wtedy jak chcesz coś przepisać czy się z kogoś pośmiać... Lubię cię, Gregory... - powiedział cicho, zarumieniony, kiedy nagle usłyszał dzwonek. - J-ja mam test za chwilę, muszę już iść... Do zobaczenia wieczorem - powiedział nerwowo i posyłając mu niepewny uśmiech, ruszył w stronę swojej klasy.

(G): Greg stał jak wryty, przetwarzając słowa, które właśnie usłyszał od Myca. Dzwonek już dawno przestał dzwonić, Holmes zniknął za zakrętem, a szkolne korytarze szybko pustoszały. "Lubi mnie? Naprawdę mnie lubi?" myślał, czując w przyjemne ciepło w brzuchu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. W życiu nie spodziewałby się, że zasłuży sobie na sympatię Mycrofta.  
\- Też cię lubię. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - odpowiedział szeptem, choć nie było już przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby to usłyszeć. Po chwili dotarła do niego szara rzeczywistość. - Matma! - zaklął pod nosem i rzucił się biegiem korytarzem.

* * *

(M):Mycroft stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do domu Grega i westchnął, nim niepewnie zapukał. Gdyby ktoś teraz go zobaczył, prawdopodobnie by go nie poznał. Po południu wpadła do niego córka przyjaciółki jego matki, a jednocześnie jego dobra znajoma - Anetha, która postanowiła "lekko" poprawić wygląd Mike'a. Ubrany był w podarte jeansy, t-shirt z logiem ulubionego zespołu Grega - Sex Pistols oraz jakieś stare, zmasakrowane trampki, zamiast zwyczajowego garnituru i czarnych, nienagannie wypastowanych butów. Prócz tego jego włosy były postawione na żelu, a w jednym uchu tkwił srebrny kolczyk. Czekając tak na Grega, zastanawiał się czy to był na pewno dobry pomysł...

(G):Gdy tylko Greg usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, popędził by je otworzyć. Do koncertu pozostawało jeszcze kilkanaście minut, ale kilkoro gości już przybyło. Z każdym kolejnym Greg modlił się, by był to ten, na którego przybycie najbardziej czekał - Mycroft. Wpadł do przedpokoju i zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi. To co ujrzał, zupełnie odebrało mu oddech. Był to Mycroft, bez wątpienia, ale zupełnie sam siebie nie przypominał. Zwykle elegancki, teraz wyglądem nie różnił się w ogóle od Grega i jego znajomych. Nawet w najśmielszych fantazjach Greg nie wyobrażał sobie tak ubranego Mycrofta.  
\- Myc... - zdołał z siebie wydusić, wpatrując się z podziwem w swojego kolegę. Nawet przekuł sobie ucho! - Wow, ja... Ty... Uhm, wow.

(M):Mycroft zaklął w myślach na rumieniec, który pojawił się na jego twarzy i niepewnie wszedł do środka.  
\- Ja...cieszę się ze ci się podoba, Gregory... Wiec, kiedy zaczynacie? - powiedział cicho, nerwowo bawiąc się rogiem koszulki. Czuł się trochę nieswojo w takim towarzystwie. Był to prawdę mówiąc pierwszy raz kiedy ktokolwiek go gdzieś zaprosił. Zazwyczaj wracał do domu, siadał do książek i po prostu uczył się lub myślał. Była to ciekawa odmiana, jednak dalej czuł się dziwnie niepewnie. Zaczął rozglądać się dookoła...

(G):- Tak, uhm, to... - wymamrotał Greg, zamykając drzwi i próbując zebrać myśli. Widok Mycrofta ubranego w ten sposób skutecznie mu to utrudniał. - Za piętnaście minut. Czekam jeszcze na parę osób - odparł po chwili, odprowadzając Myca do kuchni. Siedziało w niej kilkoro ich wspólnych znajomych ze szkoły, lecz niewielu z nich zwróciło uwagę na nowego gościa, a już na pewno żaden z nich nie poznał w nim Mycrofta Holmesa. - Chciałbyś się czegoś napić?

(M):Posłusznie wszedł do kuchni, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem dookoła. Rozpoznał kilka osób ze szkoły, ale prawdopodobnie nikt nie rozpoznał jego... Może to nawet lepiej? Gdy usłyszał pytanie o picie, westchnął cicho. Na blacie stało kilka szklanek wszelakich alkoholi i wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na nic normalnego. Już chciał odmówić, ale w ostatniej chwili coś się w nim zbuntowało. Właściwie dlaczego miałby nie spróbować?  
\- Bardzo chętnie... Poproszę whiskey jeżeli można - odpowiedział po chwili, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech.

(G): Greg musiał przyznać, że wybór Mycrofta zdziwił go do reszty. Nie sądził, że chłopak w ogóle zdecyduje się na alkohol, a jeżeli już to na jakieś niskoprocentowe piwo. Ale whiskey? Nigdy by nie powiedział. Mimo to kiwnął głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Ściągnął z półki szklankę, wrzucił do niej parę kostek lodu, zalał hojnie alkoholem i podał chłopakowi. Usiadł obok niego przy kuchennej wysepce i obserwował jak jego jabłko Adama porusza się przy dużym łyku.  
\- Chciałem ci jeszcze raz podziękować za tą matmę dziś rano. Nabrała się na to. Wzięła mnie do tablicy. Gdybyś widział jej minę, gdy dobrze rozwiązałem całe zadanie! - roześmiał się, popijając łyk swojego piwa. - Wyglądała jakby chciała mnie zabić, ale co miała zrobić? Dostałem plusa!

(M):Mycroft wziął od niego szklankę, niepewnie unosząc ją do ust. Może było to dziwne, ale chłopak, pomimo swojego nastoletniego wieku nigdy wcześniej nie miał w ustach ani kropli alkoholu.  
\- Raz się w końcu żyje - mruknął chłopak nim upił dosyć dużego łyka ze szklanki, zaczynając się krztusić. A może i nie był to najlepszy pomysł...? Po chwili, gdy się uspokoił, spojrzał na Grega z lekkim uśmiechem, słysząc, że ten znowu wspomina o zadaniu.  
\- Mówiłem ci już że to nic takiego... I nie dziwię się, że się nabrała. Ta kobieta nie należy do uhm... najinteligentniejszych osób i z jej humorami kompletnie nie powinna uczyć. Nie wiem kto ją do tego uprawnił - przewrócił oczami, już bardziej wyluzowany. Nie wiedział czy to kwestia alkoholu czy towarzystwa Grega, ale nie czuł się już tak bardzo zdenerwowany jak wcześniej.

(G):- Coś w tym jest - zaśmiał się Greg. - Wydaje mi się, cały czas ma ten, jak to się mówi... Okres, o! Niezła z niej jędza.  
Zarumienił się, widząc jak Mycroft przewraca oczami na wzmiankę o kobiecym okresie. "Pierwsza wtopa zaliczona" pomyślał. Postanowił natychmiast zmienić temat.  
\- Jak ci się podoba mój dom?

(M):Przewrócił jedynie oczami słysząc komentarz Grega. Ech... pod względem humoru wyraźnie się różnili.  
\- Nie sądzę by cały czas miała okres, Gregory. Wyraźnie widać, że mąż ją zdradza, przez co popija by zapomnieć o problemach i wyładowuje się na uczniach... Zresztą nieważne, zachowuję się jak mój brat - zaśmiał się cicho, przeczesując postawione na żel włosy. - Nie znam się na urządzaniu wnętrz, ale dom wygląda dobrze. Jest bardzo przytulny - uśmiechnął się, upijając następnego łyka.

(G): Greg miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Upił łyk swojego piwa, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\- Aż dziwne, że pierwszy raz tu jesteś. Powinieneś częściej do mnie wpadać - odparł po chwili.

(M): - Jeżeli tylko chcesz to bardzo chętnie. Mam dużo wolnego czasu po szkole i w weekendy, czasem tylko muszę niańczyć Sherlocka, wiesz w końcu jaki by nie był genialny, to tylko dzieciak... Tak czy inaczej jeszcze raz dziękuję, że mnie tu zaprosiłeś, to... to dużo dla mnie znaczy - posłał mu lekki uśmiech, bawiąc się szklanką w dłoniach.

(G):- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedział Greg, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ten przyjacielski odruch wydał mu się nagle bardzo intymny. Cofnął rękę prawie momentalnie, obawiając się reakcji Mycrofta. Popatrzył mu w oczy, zdenerwowany.  
\- Uhm, wydawało mi się, że ktoś pukał. Skoczę otworzyć - wymamrotał, zeskoczył z wysokiego krzesełka barowego, o mało co się nie potykając i zniknął w przedpokoju.

(M): Drgnął nieznacznie, kiedy poczuł dłoń Grega na swoim ramieniu. Momentalnie poczuł dziwne, aczkolwiek miłe uczucie w brzuchu i rumieniec wypływający na jego twarz. Już miał coś powiedzieć, zmienić temat kiedy Greg wybiegł z pomieszczenia.  
\- No świetnie, zostaliśmy sami... - westchnął, patrząc w zamyśleniu w szklankę, upijając kolejnego dużego łyka.

(G): Greg wbiegł do przedpokoju i oparł się ciężko o ścianę. "Co się ze mną dzieje?" westchnął, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie chciał zostawiać Myca samego na zupełnie obcej imprezie, ale także denerwował się jak mała dziewczynka w jego obecności. W końcu zebrał się w sobie, odnalazł Philipa, jego perkusistę i poprosił go, by witał za niego nowych gości, po czym wrócił do Myca.  
\- Chodź, zaraz zaczynamy. Zajmiesz sobie dobre miejsce.

(M):W międzyczasie, gdy Greg zniknął, Mycroft zamienił kilka słów z Harry i zdążył dopić whiskey do końca. Po alkoholu czuł się dziwnie, jednak musiał przyznać że przyjemnie. Nie był już taki zestresowany i można powiedzieć że był bardziej pewny siebie. Gdy Greg podszedł do niego, z uśmiechem odstawił szklankę i przeczesał włosy.  
\- Pewnie, już się nie mogę doczekać. - uśmiechnął się do niego.

(G): Grega nieco onieśmieliła pewność siebie Myca, ale przyjął ją z uśmiechem. Wyprowadził go z kuchni, przeszli przez niewielki salon pełen rodzinnych zdjęć Grega i różnorakich roślin, hodowanych przez jego mamę, po czym wyprowadził go na taras. Powietrze wypełniał już wieczorny chłód, choć nie było jeszcze ciemno. Przeszli przez ładnie utrzymany ogród i znaleźli się przed garażem Lestrade'ów. Kręciło się tam parę osób, Sally, wokalistka, sprawdzała sprzęt. - Tu, na trawie będą najlepsze miejsca. Dobrze będziesz nas widział, a i głośniki nie będą cię ogłuszać.

(M):Podążył za Gregiem, z ciekawością rozglądając się dookoła, by po chwili zatrzymać się przed garażem. Z niechęcią spojrzał na Sally, ponownie przeczesując włosy. Donovan była przyjaciółką Grega, jednak Mike był o nią po prostu zazdrosny. Skinął głową i odwrócił się by po prostu usiąść, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka. - Powodzenia... Rozwalcie ten garaż, Gregory - uśmiechnął się i przytulił go zanim zdążył zarejestrować, co tak naprawdę robi. Gdy to do niego dotarło, zarumienił się i szybko zniknął w tłumie, zajmując wyznaczone miejsce. Naprawdę nie wiedział co się dzisiaj z nim działo...

(G): Greg stał jak wryty. Czy Mycroft właśnie go... Przytulił? To był zaledwie szybki, pobieżny uścisk, lecz zawsze. Zapach drogich perfum chłopaka jeszcze długo pozostał w jego nozdrzach. Co to oznaczało? Obiektywnie patrząc było to zupełnie koleżeńskie, ale to jak Myc zarumienił się i szybko uciekł, wcale o tym nie świadczyło. Greg nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Wciąż czuł ciepło drugiego chłopaka na swoim ciele. To dodało mu pewności siebie. Wpadł do garażu, szybko wszystko sprawdził i szepnął kilka słów Philipowi oraz Sally. Byli gotowi.  
\- Siema wszystkim! - zawołał do mikrofonu, przykuwając uwagę zgromadzonych. Z kilkunastu zaproszonych zrobiło się dziwnym trafem ponad trzydzieści osób, ale tak to już bywa. Niektórych z nich Greg nawet nie znał. Zignorował to jednak. - Jesteśmy The Scotland Yard, a to nasz pierwszy koncert. Zaczynamy! Philip zaczął wybijać rytm, a zgromadzona publiczność krzyczała zachęcająco. Wkrótce Greg dołączył się na gitarze, a Sally zaczęła śpiewać. Jego wzrok przez cały czas nie opuszczał ciemnej sylwetki siedzącej nieopodal na trawie.

(M):Mycroft z uśmiechem obserwował Grega. Sam nie był fanem takiej muzyki. Dzisiaj przed koncertem Anetha przyniosła mu kilka płyt, które przesłuchał, by nie wyjść na kompletnego idiotę. Nie wiedział czy to wpływ atmosfery, alkoholu czy jakiegoś nastoletniego buntu, ale pod koniec koncertu krzyczał i klaskał jak oszalały, wraz z resztą publiki. Po przedarł się przez tłum ludzi stojący przed garażem i wbiegł do środka, po chwili znajdując Grega.  
\- Ty... to...niesamowite - zaczął z rumieńcami na policzkach, wpatrując się w drugiego chłopaka, zwyczajnie nie mogąc sklecić zdania.

(G):Widząc rozanielonego Myca, roześmiał się serdecznie i ukłonił nisko.  
\- Dziękuję. Widzę, że się podobało - powiedział, wciąż jeszcze łapiąc oddech po graniu, skakaniu i krzyczeniu. Odłożył na bok gitarę i sięgnął do mini lodówki. Wyciągnął z niej dwa piwa, podał jedno Mycroftowi i upił łyk swojego. Tłum przed garażem zaczął się przerzedzać, ludzie wchodzili do środka na afterparty.

(M):Wiedział, że nie powinien - po whiskey wystarczająco kręciło mu się w głowie, lecz nie odmówił. Upił łyk z puszki, przeczesując roztrzepane teraz włosy.  
\- Naprawdę świetnie graliście. Nie znam się na takiej muzyce, ale wróżę wam karierę - odpowiedział po chwili z uśmiechem, siadając na ziemi i opierając się plecami o ścianę.

(G):- Chciałbym - odparł Greg, siadając obok Myca, bliżej niż byłoby to potrzebne. Dotykali się ramionami i kolanami. - Ale pewnie i tak skończę jako jakiś nudny policjant albo inspektor z porzuconymi marzeniami. A ty, kim chciałbyś być? - zapytał, wpatrując się w jego błyszczące oczy.

(M):Drgnął lekko, kiedy poczuł jak Greg siada obok niego, nieznacznie przysuwając się do niego.  
\- Nie mów tak, skąd możesz wiedzieć co się wydarzy? Ja na przykład, chciałbym mieć jakąś posadę w rządzie brytyjskim. Wiesz, wysokie stanowisko, poczucie władzy i takie tam... Ale i tak pewnie mój brat osiągnie więcej, wiesz - dziecko geniusz... - zaśmiał się cicho, patrząc się na niego ze słabym uśmiechem.

(G):- Rząd brytyjski? Hmm, niespotykane marzenie - przyznał Greg, wciąż nie łamiąc kontaktu wzrokowego. Zapatrzył się przez moment na jego usta, lecz zreflektował się i powrócił do oczu, ponieważ bał się, że Mycroft to zauważy. I tak pewnie już to zrobił. - Może Sherlock jest dzieckiem geniuszem, ale pamiętaj, że to jeszcze i tak dziecko. Nigdy nie wiadomo. A ty... Powinieneś bardziej w siebie wierzyć, bo naprawdę jesteś zajebiście mądrym chłopakiem i masz przed sobą świetną przyszłość.

(M):- Weź przestań, ja? - upił dosyć dużego łyka z puszki, odstawiając ją na bok. - Gdzie niby niesamowity? Ot kolejny gruby kujon z nie wiadomo jakimi marzeniami, potrafiący jedynie myśleć, nic niezwykłego. Mój brat pomimo kilku lat, potrafi to samo co ja... Ktoś inny tutaj jest niezwykły - przerwał na moment, nim spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Masz pasję, j-ja... jak widziałem cię na tej scenie to po prostu... To było niesamowite... Ty jesteś niesamowity - wyznał cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku.

(G):Greg poczuł jak zamiera mu głos w gardle, a w brzuchu urzędują tysiące motyli. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie za bardzo wiedział co. Był zbyt podekscytowany, by móc formułować sensowne zdania. Mycroft wciąż patrzył na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami, a jego usta były lekko rozchylone. Greg z całej siły musiał powstrzymać chęć rzucenia się na Myca, przygwożdżenia go do podłogi i wtopienia się w jego wargi. Zamiast tego, ujął jego twarz delikatnie w dłonie i przemówił:  
\- To ty jesteś niesamowity, Mycroftcie Holmes. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że tak nie jest. A jeżeli ktokolwiek nazwie cię grubym kujonem; grubym, o mój Boże, czy oni nie mają oczu?!, to powiedz tylko nazwisko, a pożałują.

(M):Mycroft po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu kompletnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Greg powiedział mu, że jest niesamowity. Niby jedno słowo, ale na młodym, zakompleksionym chłopaku wywarło niesamowite wrażenie. Wziął głęboki oddech i na chwilę spuścił wzrok, by po chwili znowu spojrzeć w tak cudowne oczy drugiego chłopaka. - Gregory, ja...ja - zaczął powoli, przeklinając whiskey, że tak plącze mu język, kiedy nagle usłyszał głosy dwóch roześmianych dziewcząt.  
\- Greg, gdzie jesteś do cholery, jak się zaraz nie pojawisz to ci dały dom roznios... O cholera... - do pokoju weszła wyraźnie rozbawiona Harry z jakąś dziewczyną uwieszoną na jej ramieniu. Mycroft spojrzał na dziewczyny, po czym na Grega i jedynie wziął piwo, wstając szybko.  
\- To może ja już pójdę... Dzięki za rozmowę, Greg - wyszeptał, po czym czując jak płoną mu policzki, wręcz wybiegł z pomieszczenia

(G):- Myc! - zawołał, ale chłopak wybiegł z garażu i zniknął w ciemności. Greg od razu zatęsknił za jego bliskością. Westchnął ciężko i przeniósł wzrok na Harry. - Co chcesz? - burknął, podnosząc się z podłogi.  
\- Nic, już nic - odparła zmieszana. Dziewczyna u jej boku również nie wiedziała jak się zachować. - Kto to był?  
\- Nie twój interes - odgryzł się.  
\- Czyżby ktoś ważny? - nie dawała za wygraną.  
\- Harry, proszę cię.  
\- Greg, ale to przecież jest okej! Ja także... Sam widzisz zresztą.  
\- Nie, Harry, to nie jest... Ja muszę... Nie mów nikomu, proszę. Muszę go znaleźć - wymamrotał i również wybiegł z garażu.

(M): W pierwszym momencie Mycroft kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Niczym burza, wpadł do domu i co chwila przepraszając ludzi, pobiegł na górę. Chciał znaleźć jakiś pusty pokój, pomyśleć... Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się na tarasie, a właściwie dachu przerobionym na taras. Chłopak położył się na ziemi i zamknął na chwilę oczy, wzdychając głęboko. Co on sobie myślał? Że ot tak powie mu co czuje? Że będą razem długo i szczęśliwie... Mycroft wiedział, że to tak nie działa. Greg był lubiany w szkole, miał własną kapelę, przyjaciół, wianuszek dziewczyn wokół siebie, a on? Nie był zauważany w szkole, a nawet jeśli, był to tylko jako nic nie warty kujon z nadwagą. Nawet w domu był zawsze w cieniu własnego brata. W chwilach takich jak ta naprawdę nie wiedział co powinien zrobić...

(G):Greg wbiegł do domu zaledwie kilka minut później. Przeszedł przez wszystkie pokoje, popytał parę osób, lecz nigdzie nie było ani śladu Mycrofta. W końcu uznał, że chłopak musiał opuścić imprezę. Greg przeklął pod nosem. Nie wiedział nawet gdzie Holmesowie mieszkają. A nawet jeżeliby wiedział, Myc mógł równie dobrze udać się w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce. Załamany, pobiegł do swojego pokoju po telefon, by zadzwonić do Mycrofta. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, od razu chwycił za telefon i usiadł na łóżku. Wtedy zobaczył uchylone okno na dach. Cicho podszedł do niego i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Myc leżał kilka metrów od niego, oczy miał przymknięte, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się powoli. W bladym świetle księżyca chłopak wyglądał po prostu zniewalająco. Greg przestał na moment oddychać, podziwiając piękne oblicze Mycrofta. Powoli przekroczył próg, nie chcąc go przestraszyć, lecz przestarzałe dachówki zatrzeszczały i Myc otworzył oczy.

(M):Mycroft gwałtownie otworzył oczy i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zauważając Grega. W pierwszym momencie chciał przeprosić i znów uciec, ale przypomniał sobie że jest na dachu. "Cholerny dach". Z westchnięciem przeczesał włosy i podniósł wzrok, patrząc na Grega.  
\- Przepraszam za tą rozmowę w garażu... Z-zresztą powinienem już wracać, jest późno... Sherlock czeka - wyszeptał cicho, spuszczając wzrok, dalej jednak siedząc. Wiedział, że powinien iść, lecz coś go tutaj trzymało... Tak naprawdę chciał, by Gregory usiadł tutaj, obok niego, przytulił go... Jednak wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Życie to nie bajka...

(G):Greg wyszedł na dach, zgrabnie przeskakując po znajomych dachówkach. Podszedł do Myca i kucnął obok niego, uśmiechając się smutno. Postanowił nie wracać do tej rozmowy, widząc, że Mycroft jest nią wyraźnie zawstydzony. Zamiast tego usiadł obok, podpierając się z tyłu rękami. Nie patrzył na drugiego chłopaka, ale czuł jego wzrok na sobie. Wpatrywał się w niebo.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz już iść? Dopiero zaczęło się robić ciekawie - odparł zaczepnie. - Impreza się rozkręca. Ominęłoby cię wiele rzeczy. Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego, prawda? - zapytał, odrywając wzrok od gwiazd i przenosząc go na tą, która świeciła dla niego najjaśniej.

(M):Mycroft spojrzał na niego i jedynie westchnął, kiwając głową, wpatrując się w Grega. Niepewnie przysunął się bliżej niego i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Miał ochotę powiedzieć mu wszystko co czuje, ale wiedział, że nie może. Gregory uznał by go za kompletnego idiotę.  
\- J-ja, po prostu nie wiem co mam robić, Gregory - wyszeptał, wpatrując się w jego oczy ze strachem

(G):- O co chodzi, Myc? - zapytał zaniepokojony Greg. Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, wziął w ręce dłoń Mycrofta i pogładził ją delikatnie, jakby była zrobiona z najcieńszej porcelany. - Możesz mi przecież powiedzieć.

(M):Mycroft drgnął, kiedy poczuł jak Gregory delikatnie łapie go za dłoń i odwrócił głowę, spoglądając głęboko w oczy chłopaka. W tym momencie wiedział, że nie da rady tego dłużej ukrywać, że cokolwiek później się stanie musi mu o tym powiedzieć. Wiedział, że albo zrobi to teraz albo nigdy.  
\- G-Gregory, ja kompletnie nie wiem jak ci to p-powiedzieć... - szepnął z lekko zamglonymi przez emocje i alkohol oczami, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wpił się w usta Grega. Nie potrafił już dłużej tego w sobie dusić, po prostu nie potrafił.

(G): Wszystko działo się tak szybko. W jednej chwili widział przed sobą wpatrującego się w niego smutno Mycrofta, a już w drugiej chłopak całował go, oplatając dłońmi jego szyję. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, było ciepło i miękkość warg Mycrofta, a także uczucie przypominające powrót do domu po długiej podróży - tak jakby odkąd się urodził, jego ciało podświadomie czekało na ten pocałunek. Następnie poczuł palce Mycrofta silnie wbijające się w jego kark, co utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ten pocałunek dział się naprawdę. Chwilowe zaskoczenie i bezruch nie trwały długo, ponieważ po zaledwie paru sekundach jego ciało zareagowało i odwzajemnił pocałunek, przysuwając się bliżej Myca. Zacisnął dłonie na jego koszulce, co spotkało się ze zdziwionym westchnieniem drugiego chłopaka i pchnął go do pozycji półleżącej, nie przerywając pocałunku. Przerzucił jedną nogę przez ciało Myca, siadając na nim okrakiem i zamknął oczy, pozwalając się porwać.

(M): Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Greg znalazł się na nim, desperacko zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli, jakby bał się że Mycroft zniknie, a to wszystko okaże się snem. Pięknym, lecz tylko snem. To co jeszcze zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej było czymś nieosiągalnym, teraz stało się wymarzoną rzeczywistością. Myc czuł jakby jakiś niewidzialny płomień rozpalał go od środka, a zapach wody kolońskiej Grega i bliskość jego ciała tylko rozjuszała ten ogień. Po kilku minutach, a może sekundach – nie był w stanie określić bo to wszystko zlewało się w jedno, oderwał się od niego na chwilę, by desperacko zaczerpnąć powietrza.  
\- Kocham Cię - wyszeptał, niemal bezgłośnie nim po prostu znów wpił się w jego usta. Miał w tej chwili tylko jedno pragnienie, za które był w stanie oddać wszystko. Chciał, żeby to trwało wiecznie...

(G): Serce zamarło mu w piersi, gdy usłyszał te dwa magiczne słowa. Po ich wypowiedzeniu, Mycroft od razu powrócił do jego ust, całując je jeszcze bardziej agresywnie i namiętnie, nie dając mu okazji do odpowiedzi. Greg zamrugał oczami, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć w to co właśnie się wydarzyło. Mycroft Holmes odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Mycroft Holmes zainicjował pocałunek. Mycroft Holmes wyznał mu miłość. Mycroft Holmes leżał pod nim, dysząc ciężko, błądził dłońmi po jego plecach i całował go tak, jakby jutro miał się skończyć świat. Greg zwalczył przemożną chęć zatracenia się w pocałunku, choć oboje tego bardzo pragnęli, ponieważ poczuł, że jest coś ważniejszego. Przeniósł dłoń na policzek Mycrofta i delikatnie odsunął się od niego, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak niepocieszony Myc był z powodu końca ich pocałunku.  
\- Też cię kocham - odpowiedział miękko, schodząc z Mycrofta i siadając obok niego po turecku. Roześmiał się nerwowo, spuszczając wzrok. - Wow, to było... niespodziewane.

(M): Do rzeczywistości przywróciła go dłoń Grega na policzku i delikatne odsunięcie jego twarzy. Spojrzał na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło co tak naprawdę się stało i co takiego zrobił. Już miał zacząć przepraszać, tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie ale do jego uszu dotarły trzy słowa. Trzy tak normalne, jednak niezwykłe dla niego słowa. Skinął jedynie głową, nadal nie mogąc złapać oddechu po pocałunku. Szczerze mówiąc to nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło było prawdą.  
\- Nikt nie będzie cię szukał? - zapytał cicho, wskazując głową w stronę okna. Powoli zaczynał się uspokajać, a mózg znów przejął kontrolę nad organizmem. Impreza prawdopodobnie trwała w najlepsze i wiedział, że w końcu ktoś zechce porozmawiać z jej organizatorem. Nie byłoby dobrze gdyby ktoś ich tutaj znalazł, w tak dwuznacznej sytuacji. Byłoby to dla Mycrofta niezręczne, ale również nie chciał robić Gregowi problemów. Mimo tego wszystkiego co powiedział, wiedział, że żaden z nich nie był gotowy, by ktoś się o tym dowiedział...

(G): Greg podrapał się po karku, wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Z pewnością będą, jeżeli już tego nie robią. Ciekaw jestem jak impreza się kręci... A raczej ile rzeczy już rozwalili - roześmiał się. Spojrzał na Myca i smutno się uśmiechnął. - Chyba powinniśmy wrócić na dół, żeby, wiesz... Nie budzić podejrzeń. Przepraszam, Myc. To jest wszystko takie nowe. W najśmielszych snach nie marzyłem o tym, że ktoś taki jak ty odwzajemni moje uczucia, a co dopiero zastanawiać się nad tym, co dalej... Nie jestem gotowy, by powiedzieć o nas światu.

(M): Skinął głową, spoglądając na niego. Oczywiście wiedział, że Greg to powie, on sam nie był na to gotowy. To wszystko było dla niego nowe i sam nie wiedział jak powinien się zachować takiej sytuacji.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że rozumiem Gregory. Mogę powiedzieć to samo, powinniśmy najpierw sami się z tym wszystkim... oswoić. Chodź lepiej ocenić szkody w mieszkaniu - uśmiechnął się lekko, chwiejnie próbując wstać. To wszystko nadal było dla niego niczym sen, nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, lecz wiedział że nie chciał się z tego snu budzić…

(G): Gregory uśmiechnął się szeroko, ciesząc się, że Mycroft podchodzi do tego podobnie jak on. Podniósł się i pomógł wstać drugiemu chłopakowi, który ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Greg zachichotał.  
\- Czyżby ktoś za dużo wypił?

(M): Mycrof oparł się o Grega, po chwili łapiąc równowagę. Faktycznie trochę kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł się tak jakoś dziwnie...  
\- Wiesz, to nic dziwnego, jak na osobę która pierwszy raz w życiu pije - wymamrotał po chwili, przechodząc przez okno, by znów znaleźć się w pokoju Grega.

(G): - Serio, pierwszy raz? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Greg, podtrzymując Mycrofta. - Och, kolego i od razu zmieszałeś whiskey z piwem? Może lepiej by było, gdybyś się położył i odpoczął? To może się źle skończyć z rana... - dodał troskliwie, przeczesując wolno jego włosy.

(M): - N-no jakoś tak wyszło... Nigdy nie byłem na żadnej imprezie, a i w domu nigdy mnie nie ciągnęło do alkoholu - wymamrotał cicho. Gdy jednak usłyszał o tym by się położył, jedynie pokiwał przecząco głową. - Skoro już i tak się upiłem gorzej nie będzie. Nie martw się o mnie - uśmiechnął się lekko, po chwili łapiąc równowagę.

(G): Greg skinął głową, niepewny, czy to aby dobry pomysł. Nie chciał jednak matkować Mycroftowi, więc nic nie powiedział. Gdy wyszli z jego pokoju, od razu uderzyła ich głośna muzyka, gwar i... dym? Cały dom aż osiwiał. Gregory od razu pomyślał o najgorszym - pożar. Po chwili usłyszał jednak roześmiane głosy namawiające do pociągnięcia większego bucha. "Dorwali się do fajki wodnej", przeszło mu przez myśl i odetchnął z ulgą. Podtrzymując Myca zszedł ze schodów i udał się do salonu. Tam cała kompania powitała go radosnymi okrzykami. Od razu kilka par rąk pociągnęło go i Myca na kanapę. Przed nią na stoliku stała ów fajka wodna. Akurat ciągnęła z niej Sally. Wypuściła dym, krztusząc się i podała ustnik Gregowi. "Lestrade, Lestrade, Lestrade!" zaczęli skandować wszyscy zgromadzeni, tworząc niewyobrażalny hałas. Greg nie miał wyjścia. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pociągnął bucha, a dym wypuścił, niby przez przypadek, wprost w stronę siedzącego obok Mycrofta.

(M): Z pomocą Grega zszedł na dół, rozglądając się dookoła. Całe pomieszczenie było praktycznie zadymione, a większość ludzi wyraźnie rozbawiona. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy został pociągnięty na kanapę, a grupka ludzi wokół zaczęła skandować imię Gregory'ego. Z początku nie wiedział o co chodzi, lecz po chwili zauważył fajkę wodną stojącą naprzeciwko niego na stole. Po chwili poczuł, o dziwo przyjemny dla niego zapach dymu, zza którego widniał uśmiech Grega. Mycroft spojrzał na ustnik, po czym jedynie westchnął i sięgnął po niego bez słowa. "W końcu raz się żyje" przemknęło mu znów przez głowę, nim zaciągnął się dymem, po chwili zaczynając się krztusić. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że on, Mycroft Holmes, skończy upity na imprezie, na dodatek paląc fajkę wodną. Co nie znaczy, że taka zmiana mu się nie podobała...

(G): Greg roześmiał się, widząc jak Myc zakrztusił się i poczerwieniał na twarzy od dymu. Poklepał go po plecach krzepiąco, pomagając mu odkaszlnąć. Gregory nie musiał nawet pytać - nie było wątpliwości, że to także był pierwszy raz Mycrofta. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i położył ramię na oparciu sofy, tak, że praktycznie obejmował nim Myca, lecz dla osób z zewnątrz nie wyglądało to podejrzanie.  
\- I jak, zasmakowała ci fajeczka? - zapytał, przekrzykując tłum.

(M): Roześmiał się i skinął głową. Jakby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział że dzisiaj pierwszy raz się upije, zapali i pocałuje chłopaka swoich marzeń to powiedziałby, że postradał zmysły - a jednak...  
\- Świetna - odkrzyknął do Grega, nadal z uśmiechem, przeczesując włosy.  
Nie było jednak dane mu odpocząć, gdyż po chwili wpadła Sally z pustą butelką po piwie, ściszając muzykę i wykrzykując coś, że wszyscy mają usiąść w kółku na środku pokoju. "Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie" pomyślał, niechętnie siadając na podłodze. Nie ukrywał tego że nie darzył Sally sympatią. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał kleiła się do Grega i zachowywała się jak idiotka byleby tylko Lestrade zwrócił na nią uwagę. Mycroft uważał, że to było po prostu żenujące...  
Gdy tylko wszyscy usiedli, dziewczyna sięgnęła po butelkę i zakręciła. W następnej chwili Mycrofta trafił szlag. Szyjka butelki wskazywała na Grega, a Donovan z uśmiechem i przy akompaniamencie rozbawionej społeczności przysunęła się do niego bliżej, z tym swoim typowym uśmiechem.  
\- Świetnie, po prostu cudownie - mruknął, wpatrując się w dziewczynę morderczym wzrokiem. Nie mógł zrobić Gregowi sceny zazdrości, oficjalnie nie byli nawet razem, poza tym byłoby to prymitywne. Wiedział że nie ujdzie to jednak Sally na sucho...

(G): Przełknął ciężko ślinę, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w Sally. Dziewczyna klęczała przed nim i uśmiechała się zawadiacko. Alkohol było czuć od niej z daleka.  
\- Gregoooory - zaczęła, sepleniąc i przeciągając słowa. - Moja butelka przeznaczenia cię wybrała! Trochę jej pomogłam, ale cicho! - zaśmiała się, odrzucając włosy do tyłu.  
\- Sally, jesteś pijana... - zaprotestował Greg, odchylając się do tyłu i co chwila nerwowo spoglądając na Mycrofta.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mam wielką ochotę na ciebie i twoje słodkie usta! - mruknęła, przybliżając się i kładąc mu dłonie na kolanach. - Zostałeś wybrany, przyjmij wyzwanie i daj innym przykład! W końcu jesteś gospodarzem! Miej jaja, Lestrade!  
Zgromadzeni wokół nich ludzie, a także ci, którzy również grali w butelkę, zaczęli buczeć z niezadowolenia. Gregory panicznie szukał odpowiedzi w twarzy Myca, lecz chłopak nie obdarzył go spojrzeniem.  
\- Och, do cholery, Lestrade - rzuciła Sally, złapała go kołnierz kurtki i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego w lepkim, mokrym i niezręcznym pocałunku. Greg nie odwzajemnił go, lecz Donovan zdawała się tego zupełnie nie zauważać. Po chwili, która ciągnęła się dla Grega jak wieczność, oderwała się od jego ust i wydarła się na cały dom - Wohooooo!

(M): Przez cały pocałunek bez żadnych emocji wpatrywał się w Grega i Sally. Widział jak się opiera, jak próbuje uciec, jednak Mycroft czuł jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w serce. Zignorował wybuch radości dziewczyny i jedynie bez słowa przyjął szklankę od siedzącej obok Harry, która obserwowała jego reakcję.  
\- Głupia suka - mruknął upijając łyka, kiedy nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Gdyby był trzeźwy uznałby go pewnie za zbyt prymitywny jak na jego możliwości, jednak w głowie szumiało mu już wyjątkowo mocno. Wstał chwiejnie z podłogi i pod pretekstem podejścia do fajki wodnej, przeszedł obok Sally, która siedziała niedaleko stolika. Nagle chłopak potknął się, a zawartość szklanki wylądowała na Donavan.  
\- Co robisz, idioto?! Moja nowa sukienka! - dziewczyna wydarła się na Mycrofta, który pomimo rozbawienia Harry, miał bardzo poważną minę.  
\- O mój Boże! Przepraszam... To był wypadek! - krzyknął za dziewczyną, która jedynie prychnęła i wybiegła wściekła do kuchni. Z ledwo widocznym triumfalnym uśmiechem zaciągnął się raz z fajki, po czym bez słowa wrócił na miejsce. Nie było to najmądrzejsze zachowanie, ale jednak czuł się usatysfakcjonowany...

(G): Greg nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. Podobała mu się ta odsłona Mycrofta - zazdrosnego, zaborczego i mściwego. Zapragnął nagle go pocałować, by utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że tylko jego pragnie. Nie mógł oczywiście tego zrobić, więc pochylił się nad butelką i zakręcił nią. Padło na jednego z jego szkolnych kumpli, któremu Greg zadał wyzwanie, by wybił duszkiem całą puszkę piwa. Chłopak zrobił to i zabawa toczyła się dalej, lecz Greg dłużej już się na niej nie skupiał. Wpatrywał się w Mycrofta, który uparcie unikał jego wzroku.  
\- Myc... - zaczął nieśmiało po chwili, odnajdując dłoń drugiego chłopaka i ściskając ją, tak by nikt nie widział. Mycroft nie odtrącił go, co Greg przyjął z ulgą, ale także na niego nie popatrzył. - Myc... Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły?

(M): Po całej zemście na Sally siedział wyraźnie na uboczu, wpatrując się w na nową, na wpół opróżnioną szklankę, którą przyniosła my Harry w nagrodę za załatwienie Donavan. Drgnął lekko, kiedy poczuł jak Greg ścisnął jego rękę, lecz jedynie dalej uparcie wpatrywał się w szklankę. Nie był zły na Grega, on po prostu się bał. Bał się że kiedyś na jakiejś imprezie ktoś wyzwie go do czegoś więcej, a on nie będzie w stanie odmówić.  
\- Boję się. - powiedział cicho, patrząc się na niego swoimi niebieskimi, lekko zaszklonymi od alkoholu oczami. Nie był już tym samym buntowniczym Mycroftem, który mścił się na Donovan czy pił whiskey. Teraz był tym samym nieśmiałym i bojaźliwym Mycroftem z zaniżoną samooceną, którym był każdego dnia. Tym samym, który codziennie bał się kolejnej dawki poniżenia, wyzwisk, a przede wszystkim samotności. - Ja nie chcę zostać znowu sam, Gregory... J-Ja nie mam przyjaciół, j-jedynie ciebie... Boję się ż-że kiedyś mnie zostawisz, dla kogoś lepszego niż ja, kogoś bardziej w-wartego uwagi... Kogoś kto będzie bardziej warty tego uczucia - wyszeptał cicho, spuszczając głowę i nerwowo zagryzając wargę, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Nawet nie wiedział, że tak bardzo mu na nim zależało...

(G): Greg nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak taki fantastyczny chłopak może mieć tak niską samoocenę. To raczej Lestrade, który niczego jeszcze w życiu nie osiągnął i był jednym z wielu szarych średniaków, powinien się obawiać, że Mycroft znajdzie sobie kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego. Inteligentniejszego, ciekawszego, bardziej uzdolnionego i elokwentnego...  
\- Nie, Mycroft - odpowiedział stanowczo, kręcąc głową. Wstał, pociągnął go za sobą i wyprowadził ich z zadymionego pomieszczenia, wciąż powtarzając - nie, nie, nie...  
Gdy tylko wypadli na świeże powietrze, Greg zaprowadził ich za dom, gdzie stanął na wprost Myca i złapał go za nadgarstki, może za mocno niż było trzeba.  
\- Nawet przez sekundę nie myśl, że nie jesteś mnie wart! Czy kogokolwiek! Nie waż się, rozumiesz? - jego ton był ostry, lecz w oczach malowała się jedynie troska i miłość. - Nigdy się nie waż...  
Popchnął Mycrofta, przygwożdżając go do ściany budynku i zaczął go agresywnie całować. Wciąż nie puścił jego nadgarstków; przycisnął je do ściany nad głową Myca, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Wsunął jedną nogę pomiędzy jego uda i pogłębił pocałunek, otwierając szerzej usta. Miał nadzieję, że taki przekaz będzie jasny i że Mycroft już nigdy nie będzie się obawiał, że Greg przestanie go kochać.

(M): Nie powstrzymywał już łez, które spływały po jego policzkach, gdy Greg wyprowadzał go na zewnątrz. Przez głowę przewijało mu się już tysiące scenariuszy na to co może się za chwilę wydarzyć. Greg nigdy nie był wobec niego aż taki stanowczy... Drgnął nerwowo, kiedy poczuł jak Greg złapał go mocno za nadgarstki i jedynie spojrzał niepewnie w jego oczy, w których pomimo chłodnego tonu malowała się troska i miłość. To, co usłyszał po chwili przerosło jego oczekiwania. Już chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie ma racji, że powinien znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego, gdy poczuł jak Gregory unieruchamia mu ręce i przygwożdża go do ściany, wpijając się w jego usta. Mycroft jęknął cicho nie protestując. Znowu czuł wewnątrz to samo cudowne uczucie co za pierwszym razem. Ten sam ogień, który palił się w nim podczas pierwszego pocałunku znowu zapłonął. Tylko tym razem ze zdwojoną siłą.  
\- K-kocham Cię - zdążył jedynie wyszeptać, nim wpił się w jego wargi ponownie, desperacko wręcz łaknąc tej bliskości. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, Mycroft wreszcie czuł że nie jest sam. Po prostu czuł się kochany...

(G): Greg przywarł do Myca całym ciałem, chcąc zlikwidować wszelką dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Wsunął mu do ust język i uśmiechnął się w do siebie, słysząc zduszony jęk. Nie dał mu się jednak długo nacieszyć, ponieważ po chwili ugryzł lekko jego dolną wargę i oderwał się od ust, przesuwając się niżej. Zaczął całować jego szczękę i szyję, delikatnie ją podgryzając i ssąc. W końcu zatrzymał się tuż nad obojczykiem, robiąc Mycroftowi słodką malinkę. Przysunął się bliżej, ile to jeszcze było możliwe, przyciskając udo do biodra drugiego chłopaka. Zacisnął mocniej zęby na jego szyi, gdy poczuł coś, co z pewnością nie było paczką miętówek upchniętą w kieszeni.

(M): Czuł jak każdy centymetr jego ciała dosłownie płonie, co było jedynie podsycane przez zapach i ciepło ciała drugiego chłopaka. Szarpnął mocno rękoma, tak, że udało mu się uwolnić z uścisku Grega i desperacko objął jego szyję, jedną rękę wsuwając w aksamitne, kruczoczarne włosy chłopaka. Nie myślał w tej chwili o niczym innym, jak tylko o cudownych ustach Grega, które z jego własnych ust zawędrowały na szyję. Gdy poczuł jak jego zęby zacisnęły się w miejscu obok którego kilka sekund wcześniej powstała malinka, z jego ust wyrwał się krzyk, którego nie był stanie powstrzymać. Jego dłoń mimowolnie zacisnęła się na włosach Grega, a sam zaczął ocierając się sugestywnie kroczem o jego nogę.

(G): - Mój Boże, Myc - jęknął Greg, przyciskając usta do jego szyi. Nie było wątpliwości, że Mycroft miał erekcję. Na samą myśl o tym, że było to z jego winy, Gregory drżał z podniecenia. On również borykał się z podobnym problemem. Podniósł głowę, oparł czoło o jego i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Były ciemniejsze niż zwykle, wypełnione pożądaniem i żądzą. Myc dyszał ciężko, wciśnięty między Grega a chłodną ścianę. Nie wyglądał jednak jakby było mu zimno - wręcz przeciwnie. Lestrade wziął oddech, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i ponownie złączył ich usta w gorącym pocałunku. Drugą rękę wsunął pod jego koszulkę i zaczął gładzić jego rozpalony tors. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie... - szepnął, odrywając się na krótki moment. - To oboje skończymy z zapaskudzonymi spodniami.

(M): Dyszał ciężko, cały czas oparty o ścianę. W tej chwili nie był w stanie skupić myśli na niczym prócz Grega. Jego zimnych rąk na jego rozpalonym torsie i tych cudownych ustach kąsających zachłannie jego szyję. Gdy dotarły do niego słowa Lestrade'a, jego, i tak już czerwona, twarz zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, lecz spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy.  
\- Pieprzyć spodnie - wyszeptał cicho, czując jak z powodu emocji i alkoholu plącze mu się język. Wpił się zachłannie w jego wargi, jednocześnie zaczynając podnosić w górę koszulkę Grega, by po chwili ściągnął ją całkowicie i rzucić gdzieś w bok. - Daj mi się chociaż odwdzięczyć - wyszeptał, po czym zachłannie zaczął całować jego szyję, jednocześnie wodząc rękami po plecach chłopaka. Po chwili zaczął zjeżdżać jeszcze niżej, zatrzymując się dłużej na piersi chłopaka, zostawiając tam ślad w postaci malinki. Po takim oznaczeniu był pewien, że żadna Sally nie będzie więcej kleić do jego chłopaka.

(G): Usta Mycrofta na ciele Grega sprawiały, że chłopak rozpływał się z przyjemności. Ukochany całował jego klatkę piersiową, wolno przesuwając się w stronę brzucha. Gregory jęknął przeciągle, gdy Myc zatrzymał się przy jego sutkach i zaczął je ssać. Czuł jak jego kolana zamieniają się w watę. Bał się, że za niedługo odmówią mu posłuszeństwa i w rozkosznym upojeniu runie w dół. Złapał mocno za ramiona Myca, by utrzymać równowagę. Mycroft na szczęście podchwycił aluzję i zamienił ich miejscami, przypierając Lestrade'a o ścianę. Nie przestawał błądzić ustami po jego torsie, co doprowadzało Grega do szaleństwa. Czuł jak w spodniach ma coraz mniej miejsca i szybko zaczynało się to robić bolesne.  
\- Myc - wymamrotał z głową odchyloną do tyłu i przymkniętymi powiekami. Zacisnął palce we włosach Mycrofta, którego twarz znajdowała się akurat na poziomie jego pępka. Całą silną wolą, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała, powstrzymał się do popchnięcia go na kolana i zasugerowania mu rzeczy oczywistej. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić Mycroftowi. Chłopak był zbyt podatny i naiwny - z pewnością zgodziłby się bez oporu. Poza tym alkohol też robił swoje. W oczach Grega byłoby to jednak wykorzystanie, a do tego w życiu by się nie posunął. Mycroft był dla niego zbyt ważny. Wyplątał dłoń z jego włosów, złapał go za ramiona i pociągnął do góry, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Uśmiechnął się słabo, próbując ignorować pulsujący ból w jego spodniach i powiedział:  
\- Mycroft, naprawdę myślę, że powinniśmy ochłonąć zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko.

(M): W tej chwili nie był już sobą. Od kiedy Greg pozwolił mu przyprzeć go do ściany, resztki racjonalnego myślenia po prostu wyparowały. Nie dbał o to co się za chwilę wydarzy, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. W tej chwili liczył się tylko on i Gregory. Kiedy poczuł jak jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jego włosach, odebrał to jako zachętę i z jeszcze większym zapałem zaczął zjeżdżać coraz to niżej. Nagle, gdy był już w okolicy pępka, poczuł jak Greg łapie go za ramiona, podnosząc go do góry. Zdezorientowanym wzrokiem spojrzał na niego pytająco. Zrobił coś nie tak? Nie był jeszcze w tym wszystkim doświadczony, właściwie dzisiaj był pierwszy raz kiedy był w tak bliskich kontaktach z kimkolwiek. Gdy usłyszał jednak tłumaczenia Grega, że obaj powinni ochłonąć, jedynie pokiwał głową przecząco. Przez całe swoje życie czuł się tak cholernie samotny, że teraz nie miał zamiaru z tego rezygnować. Czuł jak przyjemnie szumi mu w głowie i ledwo stał na nogach, wiedział że jutro rano może żałować tego wszystkiego jednak wiedział też jedno - kochał Gregory'ego jak nikogo innego i chciał sprawić mu przyjemność. Chciał poczuć go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Proszę... Po prostu zamknij oczy i nie myśl o niczym - wyszeptał cicho, całując go jeszcze raz przelotnie i jedynie klęknął na ziemi, biorąc głęboki oddech. Powoli, drżącymi rękoma rozpiął spodnie chłopaka, po chwili biorąc jego członka w usta, jedną ręką naprowadzając jego dłoń na swoje włosy. Ufał Gregowi jak nikomu innemu i chciał mu pokazać jak bardzo...

(G): Greg zamknął oczy i drżącym oddechem wypuścił powietrze. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się działo. Mycroft Holmes klęczał przed nim z jego penisem w ustach, pieszcząc go językiem tak dobrze, że Lestrade zapomniał jak się nazywa. Zacisnął desperacko palce na jego włosach i poruszył delikatnie ręką, zgrywając się z nim w jeden rytm.  
\- Och, M-myc - wyjęczał, czując ciepło rozlewające się po całym jego ciele. Miękkie wargi i sprawny język Mycrofta szybko ze stanowczego i dominującego samca alfa zamieniły go w uległy, drżący kłębek, wrażliwy na każdy dotyk. Czuł się przed nim zupełnie odkryty i bezbronny, co było dla niego nowością. Bardzo przyjemną, jak się szybko przekonał. - Och! - wyrwał mu się krzyk, gdy Mycroft musnął jego wrażliwą skórę zębami. Natychmiast zasłonił sobie usta wolną ręką. Nie potrzebował wścibskich gości wyglądających z okien. I tak to co robili było wystarczająco ryzykowne. - Mmm, nie przestawaj - wymamrotał w swoją rękę

(M): Na początku Mycroft kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien teraz zrobić, jednak po chwili zaczął delikatnie ruszać głową, jednocześnie pieszcząc go językiem. Dla utrzymania równowagi, musiał zacisnąć dłonie na nogach Grega, gdyż ledwo dawał radę w takiej pozycji. Przy każdym kolejnym ruchu głową, chłopak czuł się coraz bardziej pewny. Czuł coś niesamowitego. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktoś taki jak on będzie dominował nad kimś takim jak Lestrade. Spojrzał po chwili w górę, nie przerywając czynności i wręcz zamarł na chwilę. To co tam zobaczył to był najcudowniejszy widok w jego życiu... Zarumieniony Gregory, desperacko zaciskający dłoń na jego włosach, a drugą rękę przyciskający do ust by powstrzymać mimowolnie cisnący mu się na usta krzyk... To tylko dodało mu pewności siebie. Musnął zębami jego członek i zwiększył tępo, pragnąc dać Gregowi to na co tak długo czekał. Chciał być tym, co doprowadzi go do orgazmu...  
Nie musiał długo czekać. Po kilku minutach usłyszał krzyk chłopaka, a jego usta wypełniła ciepła, lekko słonawa substancja. Mycroft posłusznie połknął ją, krztusząc się lekko i po chwili opadł na ziemię, opierając się o zimną ścianę rozgrzanym policzkiem. Drżącą ręką otarł lekko przybrudzone usta, po czym z lekkim wysiłkiem podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.  
\- I jak było? - zapytał cicho, z lekkim, figlarnym uśmiechem błądzącym po jego ustach. Musiał przyznać że był zmęczony, ale też cholernie szczęśliwy...

(G): Greg zapiął pospiesznie spodnie i również opadł na ziemię obok Mycrofta. Wciąż jeszcze ciężko oddychał, rozkoszując się dopiero co przebytym orgazmem. Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka zamglonym wzrokiem.  
\- Było... nieziemsko, Myc, nieziemsko - wyznał, odnajdując jego dłoń i ściskając ją czule. Uśmiechnął się słabo, wciągając w płuca chłodne wieczorne powietrze. - Naprawdę cieszę się, że to ty byłeś pierwszy...

(M): Spojrzał na niego i zamrugał kilkukrotnie w lekkim szoku. Naprawdę on był pierwszy? Myślał że Greg miał już kogoś, że nie będzie wystarczająco dobry, ale to co usłyszał sprawiło że jego uśmiech jedynie się poszerzył.  
\- Ja też się cieszę, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo... - wyszeptał cicho, po czym po prostu wtulił się w niego. To było niczym spełnienie marzeń, tych najgłębszych marzeń...

(G): Greg objął go ramieniem, przytulając policzek do jego włosów. Czuł ciepły oddech Mycrofta na swojej szyi i drobną dłoń gładzącą jego udo. Była to jedna z niewielu chwil, w których czuł pełnię szczęścia. Ze środka dobiegały ich stłumione okrzyki i muzyka, lecz trwająca tam impreza była ostatnią rzeczą jaka zaprzątała jego głowę. Liczył się jedynie Mycroft, jego ciepłe ciało w objęciach Grega i jego wszechogarniająca obecność.  
\- Nawet w najśmielszych fantazjach nie marzyłem, że twoja wizyta tutaj może się tak skończyć - odezwał się po chwili, uśmiechając się do siebie. - Boże, dzięki ci, że zebrałem się na odwagę i cię tu zaprosiłem. Gdyby nie to, to prawdopodobnie siedziałbym teraz w środku, wciśnięty między Sally a Philipa, beznadziejnie bawiąc się na mojej własnej domówce i plując sobie w brodę. Taka impreza, jaką mi zapewniłeś, podoba mi się o wiele bardziej - zaśmiał się, ostentacyjnie poprawiając pasek spodni.

(M):Słowa Grega wywołały na twarzy Mycrofta lekki uśmiech. Zamknął oczy, opierając głowę na ramieniu swojego chłopaka, by uspokoić wszystkie kotłujące się w nim emocje oraz umorzyć odrobinę zmęczenie, które nastało po tym wszystkim. Już kompletnie nie przejmował się tym że Gregory może go teraz zostawić. Po tym wszystkim co od niego usłyszał i... tym co się tutaj stało wiedział, że żadna Sally nie może teraz im przeszkodzić.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało... Chyba nie było tak źle jak na pierwszy raz, co? - uśmiechnął się do niego, po chwili ziewając cicho. Było już dosyć późno, a te wszystkie emocje i wypity alkohol tylko pogłębiły u niego uczucie senności. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i spojrzał na ekran, który wskazywał że było już grubo po pierwszej w nocy. - Ja już chyba powinienem się zbierać. Miałem być w domu z dwie godziny temu - wymamrotał po chwili, próbując wstać co jednak skończyło się tylko potknięciem i bliskim spotkaniu z podłogą. Nie wiedział jak on tak się pokaże w domu, ale cóż miał zrobić?

(G): - Ohoho, nie ma opcji, żebym w takim stanie puścił cię do domu - zaprotestował Lestrade, pomagając Mycroftowi wstać. Złapał go mocno za ramię, ignorując jego protesty. - Nie przeszedłbyś nawet dziesięciu metrów sam!  
Greg skierował ich kroki w stronę jego domu, gdzie wciąż trwała impreza, choć liczba gości nieco zmalała. Weszli do kuchni i Lestrade usadził Mycrofta na krześle, upewniając się, że chłopak nie spadnie. Sam podszedł do barku i wyciągnął dwie szklanki.  
\- Zrobię nam po drinku z colą. Może tak się nie wydawać, ale trochę alkoholu pozwoli ci odzyskać władzę w nogach. A ty w tym czasie wyślij swoim rodzicom smsa, że dziś nocujesz u kolegi - dodał, puszczając do niego oczko.

(M): - Gregory, proszę. Nie jestem już dzieckiem, dam sobię radę - wymamrotał starając się opierać, aczkolwiek nieudolnie. By złapać równowagę uwiesił się na ramieniu Grega i razem z nim wszedł do domu, by po chwili usiąść na jednym z krzeseł kuchennych. Chyba naprawdę nie powinien był tyle pić... Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i po chwili napisał krótką wiadomość, że nie wraca na noc do domu. Wiedział, że żadne z jego rodziców nie będzie miało nic przeciwko, a wręcz nawet ucieszą się. Chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie nocował u nikogo, a nawet nie był na żadnej imprezie, więc jego rodzice napewno nie podejrzewali co się tutaj dzieje. Po chwili, tak jak podejrzewał, dostał sms'a zwrotnego mówiącego tylko by bawił się dobrze.  
\- Sprawa z noclegiem załatwiona - uśmiechnął się i jęknął jedynie widząc szklankę z alkoholem. - Zaufam Ci, ale mam nadzieję że będę jutro żył po tym wszystkim. Bo jak nie to już nigdy się tak nie będziemy bawić jak tam na dworze... - zastrzegł, jednak z figlarnym uśmiechem, biorąc jednak dużego łyka ze szklanki.

(G): - Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że to był ostatni raz - odparł Greg ze śmiechem, siadając obok Mycrofta i opróżniając do połowy swojego drinka. Kręciło mu się trochę w głowie; właściwie to czuł delikatne otępienie, ale nic poza tym. Był już zaprawionym zawodnikiem, jeżeli chodziło o alkohol. Z Mycroftem było zupełnie inaczej. Biedny ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Greg miał nadzieję, że rano nie będzie miał za dużego kaca alkoholowego jak i moralnego. Przede wszystkim miał nadzieję, że nie będzie żałował tego co między nimi zaszło.  
\- Lepiej się czujesz? - zapytał zatroskany, widząc jak Mycroft szczodrze pociąga ze szklanki.

(M): Jedynie wzruszył ramionami, odkładając szklankę na stół. Drink postawił go na nogi, jednak czuł ,że w głowie szumi mu jeszcze bardziej. - Już mniej chce mi się spać, jeżeli o to ci chodzi - odpowiedział po chwili, przeczesując kompletnie rozmierzwione włosy, patrząc na Grega lekko nieprzytomnie. Gdy usłyszał jednak o tym, że trudno w to Gregowi uwierzyć, jedynie uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu. - No wiesz Gregory... Czasem potrafię być bardzo stanowczy, jeżeli coś sobie postanowię... - powiedział cicho, patrząc na niego dalej z uśmiechem.

(G): - Och, Mycrofcie Holmes, czy ty próbujesz mnie uwieść? - szepnął Greg, rumieniąc się. Położył jedną dłoń na jego udzie i zaczął wodzić nią w górę i w dół. Rozejrzał się pospiesznie po kuchni, upewniając się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu i pochylił się, chowając swoją twarz w zagłębieniu między szyją a ramieniem Mycrofta. Przez moment pozostawał nieruchomo, wciągając w nozdrza zapach drogich perfum Myca i rozkoszując się bliskością. Po chwili zaczął wodzić po jego szyi czubkiem nosa, powodując u drugiego chłopaka dreszcz. Złożył na jego skórze kilka delikatnych pocałunków, zupełnie niewinnych, lecz sprawiających, że oddech Mycrofta natychmiast przyśpieszył i chłopak odchylił głowę do tyłu, by dać Gregowi lepszy dostęp. Gregory miał jednak inne plany. Ku niezadowoleniu Holmesa, oderwał się od jego szyi, poklepał go po kolanie i upił kolejnego łyka swojego drinka.  
\- Musisz być cierpliwy, kochany i wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę na imprezie. Na to przyjdzie czas później, gdy zostaniemy sami. Nie zawiodę cię, masz moje słowo - obiecał niskim i zachrypniętym głosem, oblizując ostentacyjnie wargi.

(M): - Ja? Uwieść? - Mycroft udał zaskoczonego i jedynie wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, kiedy poczuł usta Grega na jego szyi. Odgiął głowę do tyłu i kątem oka zauważył jak z kieszeni spodni chłopaka wystaje paczka papierosów. Mycroft może był pijany i jego zdolność myślenia była przyćmiona, jednak nadal miała się wyjątkowo dobrze. Wpił się w wargi Grega, jednocześnie jedną ręką przesuwając po jego udzie i po chwili wyjmując zręcznie paczkę papierosów i chowając ją do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Gdy Lestrade oderwał się od niego bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, po czym po prostu oświadczył mu że ma być cierpliwy, na jego twarzy pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek.  
\- Jeszcze zobaczymy kto będzie kogo prosił, Gregory - wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z kuchni do jeszcze bardziej zadymionego salonu. Pomimo późnej pory, impreza dalej miała się w najlepsze. Oczywiście było już mniej ludzi, lecz muzyka dalej dudniła, a alkohol lał się strumieniami. Mycroft podszedł do fajki wodnej i zaciągnął się po chwili czując natychmiastową poprawę humoru. Usiadł sobie na kanapie, obserwując tańczących ludzi, po czym do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. Kątem oka zauważył wchodzącego do pokoju Grega. Dlaczego by on też nie miałby się zabawić? Z lekkim uśmiechem wszedł na środek parkietu i jak gdyby nigdy nic po prostu zaczął taniec, mając nadzieję, że Lestrade zwróci na niego uwagę...

(G): Greg rozsiadł się wygodnie na skórzanej kanapie w salonie, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z Mycrofta. Tańczył z kilkoma innymi ludźmi na środku pokoju, delikatnie kołysząc się w rytm muzyki. Wydawał się trochę nieobecny, jego ruchy były pełne gracji, a wzrok błądził po pokoju w alkoholowym zamroczeniu. Greg oblizał nieświadomie usta, wpatrując się w wirującą sylwetkę swojego chłopaka. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Holmes okaże się takim świetnym tancerzem. Poruszał się zgrabnie i lekko, sprawiając wrażenie, że każdy dokładnie ruch planował z wyprzedzeniem. Lestrade był jak zahipnotyzowany. Rozważał dołączenie do niego, lecz wtedy prawdopodobnie nie mógłby się powstrzymać i w kilka sekund trzymałby go w objęciach, kołysząc się z nim delikatnie lub też, wariant numer dwa, ocierałby się o niego dopóki ich ubrania by się nie naelektryzowały i szybko ich taniec przemieniłby się w coś o wiele bardziej nieprzyzwoitego. Zdecydował więc, że zostanie na swoim miejscu, rozkoszując się widokiem swojego ukochanego i sącząc powoli swojego drinka.

(M): Mycroft uniósł kącik ust w nieznacznym uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył jak Gregory siada praktycznie naprzeciwko niego. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem. Widział jak Greg praktycznie zjada go wzrokiem, co tylko dodało mu odwagi. Niby od niechcenia odwrócił głowę w stronę siedzącego na kanapę Grega i kokieteryjnie zagryzł wargę patrząc mu się głęboko w oczy, nim po prostu jednym gwałtownym ruchem odwrócił się do niego. Nie spuszczając wzroku zaczął poruszać zmysłowo biodrami, jakby chciał pokazać Gregowi co traci nie dołączając do niego. Jedną ręką, przejechał po klatce piersiowej tak że koszulka uniosła się na moment, ukazując skrawek brzucha chłopaka. Mycroft nie przejmował się, że wokół jest tyle ludzi, że ktoś może z niego zakpić czy go wyśmiać. W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic prócz muzyki. Na twarzy chłopaka malowało się skupienie, a rozchylone delikatnie wargi szeptały cicho słowa piosenki. To było niczym trans. Jego ciało idealnie współgrało z lecącą w tle delikatnie pikantną muzyką, która powodowało, że bez jakichkolwiek problemów poruszał się z gracją i niezauważalną wcześniej u cichego i wstydliwego Holmes'a kokieterią. W tej chwili Mycroft jedynie chciał by muzyka grała wiecznie...

(G): Greg przełknął ciężko ślinę, poprawiając się na kanapie. Mycroft był naprawdę dobrym tancerzem, ale w życiu nie przypuszczałby, że jego ruchy wywołają taką reakcję w jego ciele. Od razu zrobiło mu się gorąco, a w głowie poczęło szumieć nie tylko od głośnej muzyki. Mimowolnie raz po raz zaciskał dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując chęć rzucenia się na Mycrofta. Wiedział, że Holmes doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak na niego działał – nie dało się nie zauważyć tego figlarnego półuśmieszku, z którym wirował w rytm muzyki. W końcu poddał się. Podniósł się z kanapy i dołączyć do ludzi tańczących na środku pokoju. Utrzymywał pozory, nieznacznie kołysząc się z nogi na nogę, lecz jego wzrok cały czas utkwiony był w Mycrofcie.  
\- Myc, nie możesz tak... się ruszać, to… nie działa na mnie… dobrze – zdołał wydukać, stając za drugim chłopakiem i nachylając się nad jego uchem.

(M): - Sam mówiłeś że mam się bawić i mam być cierpliwy... A tu ktoś inny nie może się powstrzymać... Zresztą ja tylko tańczę - mruknął Mycroft z tym samym figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nie miał zamiaru ustępować Gregowi, szczególnie, gdy zaczynał się tak doskonale bawić.

(G): - Myc, wiesz o co mi chodzi - odparł Greg, kładąc dłoń na talii Myca, przyciągając go bliżej. Chłopak uderzył plecami o jego klatkę piersiową, a Greg wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk. Czuł jak tyłek Myca w jego obcisłych jeansach ociera się o jego krocze. Lestrade odrzucił głowę w tył, dziękując Bogu za półmrok panujący w pokoju.

M): - Może wiem, a może nie wiem... Oświeć mnie, Gregory... - mruknął Mycroft, jedynie śmiejąc się kiedy poczuł jak ręce Grega owijają się wokół jego talii i przyciągają go zachłannie bliżej. Pomruk drugiego chłopaka wykorzystał jako przyzwolenie i zaczął się o niego ocierać. Na szczęście w ogólnym zamieszaniu panującym w salonie nikt nie zwracał na nich jakiejkolwiek uwagi...

(G): - Jeżeli dalej będziesz... tak się ruszał - formułowanie zdań przychodziło Gregowi z trudnością. Oparł swoją brodę na ramieniu Myca, pozwalając by jego ciepły oddech łaskotał szyję chłopaka - ...to wkrótce nie będę w stanie się powstrzymać, przyprę cię do pierwszej lepszej ściany, nie bacząc na to gdzie jesteśmy i będę robił z tobą złe rzeczy, dopóki nie będziesz błagał o litość.

(M): Po chwili, jednym szybkim ruchem odwrócił się do niego i położył palec na jego ustach, uciszając go by po chwili zjeżdżając palcem niżej po jego klatce piersiowej  
\- A wiesz, że za groźby grożą dwa lata pozbawienia wolności? - powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawionego uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na twarz.

(G): Greg poczuł mrowienie w podbrzuszu, słysząc słowa Mycrofta. Wpatrywał się w jego jasnoniebieskie oczy, nie próbując już ukryć swojego podniecenia. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Palec Myca zjeżdżał coraz niżej, a Lestrade zachował na tyle trzeźwość umysłu, by wiedzieć do czego zmierza drugi chłopak. Nie miał zamiaru jednak pozwolić mu na to drugi raz. Teraz była jego kolej, by sprawić, że Myc zapomni o całym świecie.  
\- A ile grozi mi za porwanie drugiej osoby i przetrzymywanie jej wbrew jej woli? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się bezczelnie,

(M): Mycroft parsknął śmiechem, ale po chwili przybrał znów tą samą poważną, lecz jednak figlarną minę. Powolnym ruchem wyjął z tylnej kieszeni paczkę papierosów i pomachał nią z uśmiechem przed twarzą Grega.  
\- Tak dobrze to kodeksu karnego nie znam, ale wiem że jeżeli będziesz niegrzeczny, to szybko tego nie dostaniesz - wyszeptał po chwili, patrząc mu prosto w oczy oraz czekając na jego reakcję.

(G): Źrenice Grega rozszerzyły się, gdy ujrzał paczkę papierosów w dłoni Myca. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że chłopak również pali, ale wydało mu się to wysoce nieprawdopodobne. Na dodatek te same papierosy co on? Dopiero gdy zobaczył kawałek wystającej zapalniczki, której nie mógł pomylić z żadną inną, skojarzył fakty. Szybko pomacał kieszenie swoich spodni i odkrył, że rzeczywiście nie ma w nich fajek. -  
Ty... jak? Kiedy? - wydukał, próbując rozszyfrować tajemniczy wyraz twarzy Mycrofta. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zaintrygowany nową, ciemniejszą odsłoną swojego chłopaka.

(M): Mycroft spojrzał na niego z figlarnym uśmiechem. - Trochę więcej uwagi bo cię kiedyś okradną - roześmiał się wkładając sobie jednego papierosa do ust i łapiąc Grega za rękę, wybiegł wraz z nim na zewnątrz. Dom już i tak był wystarczająco zadymiony, a Myc szczerze mówiąc miał ochotę zapalić w spokoju, pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Po chwili biegu, zdyszany opadł na trawnik poza domem. Podpalił sobie papierosa, po czym rzucił Gregowi paczkę nadal z lekkim uśmiechem.

(G): Greg spojrzał na niego z fascynacją, zastanawiając się ile razy Holmes go jeszcze zaskoczy. Był naprawdę nieprzeciętną osobą i, jak Lestrade się powoli przekonywał, nigdy nie było wiadomo, co będzie jego kolejnym ruchem. Prychnął cicho, próbując ukryć uśmiech i wyciągnął papierosa z paczki. Włożył go do ust i nachylił się w stronę swojego chłopaka.  
\- Nie mam ognia – powiedział, lekko sepleniąc przez fajkę trzymaną między wargami. – Ktoś zabrał mi zapalniczkę… Użyczyłbyś swojej?

(M): - Oczywiście, choć na przyszły raz radzę pilnować swoich rzeczy. Nigdy nie wiadomo co może jeszcze zginąć... - zamruczał, podpalił mu papierosa i po chwili sam zaciągnął się swoim, oczywiście znów przy akompaniamencie kaszlu i krztuszenia się... Chyba faktycznie potrzebował jeszcze wprawy. Nadal leżąc na trawie obrócił się w stronę Grega i spojrzał na niego z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Kocham cię, wiesz? - powiedział cicho, jednocześnie wydmuchując w powietrze obłoczek dymu.

(G): - Wiem - odparł Greg, szczerząc się w stronę gwiazd. Podparł głowę ramieniem i powoli wypalał swojego papierosa, delektując się jego intensywnym smakiem. - Ale piękne słówka ci nie pomogą. I tak będziesz musiał zapłacić za swoją kradzież - zaznaczył, nie odrywając wzroku od nocnego nieba.

(M): Mycroft parsknął śmiechem, wyrzucając po chwili tlącego się jeszcze peta za siebie, ciągle wpatrując się w niebo. Część niego dalej nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak po prostu leży tutaj z Gregiem.  
\- Cóż, mam taką nadzieję - roześmiał się cicho, słysząc słowa swojego chłopaka. Wiedział, że w tym przypadku kara będzie bardzo przyjemna...

(G): Greg nie odpowiedział, ale w duchu uśmiechnął się do siebie, snując już plan na dzisiejszą noc. Poleżeli jeszcze chwilkę na dworze, praktycznie nie rozmawiając. Rozkoszowali się samą swoją obecnością. Gdy zaczęło powoli robić się jasno, Lestrade podniósł się z ziemi i pomógł wstać zataczającemu się Mycroftowi. Chłopak miał już wystarczająco na dziś, zauważył Greg. Myc był przytomny i doskonale wiedział co się z nim dzieje - jedynie jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Lestrade nie ukrywał, że było mu to bardzo na rękę. Objął drugiego chłopaka i zaprowadził go do domu, gdzie impreza powoli gasła. Wolno, podtrzymując się ścian i poręczy, wspięli się na górę do sypialni Grega. Tam chłopak usadowił Mycrofta na łóżku, upewniając się, że nie przewróci się i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie wiem czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, ale dzisiaj śpisz ze mną - mruknął, ściągając buty i skarpetki i kopiąc je pod łóżko. - A w mojej sypialni panuje jedna zasada - nie śpimy w ubraniach. Dam ci trochę fory; jako, że jesteś moim gościem, pozwolę ci zostać w bokserkach. Ale w niczym więcej! - dodał, kontemplując wykwitający na twarzy Mycrofta rumieniec.

(M): Z pomocą Grega wstał z trawy, starając się zachować równowagę. Oprzytomnienie wywołane ostatnim drinkiem jakby wyparowało, a stan trzeźwości chłopaka jedynie uległ pogorszeniu. Gdy weszli do środka, nikt nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Większość osób albo już opuściła imprezę, albo spała w przeróżnych miejscach w salonie. Po karkołomnej walce ze schodami, kilkoma potknięciami oraz westchnięciami Grega nad jego słabą głową, Mycroft z ulgą opadł na jego łóżko. Przymknął oczy, czując ogarniając go senność, gdy nagle otworzył gwałtownie oczy, słysząc słowa swojego chłopaka. Na jego twarzy wykwitł soczysty rumieniec, nim zaczął powoli ściągać ubrania, nieudolnie zasłaniając się rękoma. Może i był pijany oraz zrobił wcześniej kilka wyraźnie szalonych rzeczy, ale im bardziej się uspokajał, tym bardziej ten spokojny, ułożony Mycroft przejmował władzę nad tym buntownikiem. Miał nadzieję tylko że rano nie będzie miał kaca moralnego, bo na to że będzie miał zwykłego - miał stu procentową pewność...

(G): Greg oblizał wargi i pośpiesznie pozbawił się ubrań, nie spuszczając wzroku z drugiego chłopaka. Gdy został już w samych bokserkach, bezceremonialnie usiadł okrakiem na Mycrofcie, upewniając się, że leży on wygodnie na poduszkach. Ujął jego nadgarstki i odsunął je od klatki piersiowej, przezwyciężając silny opór Holmesa. Pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie miejsce między jego żebrami. Podążył ustami do góry, czując jak niepewność Myca szybko jest zastępowana błogością. Gdy znalazł się przy szyi, oderwał się od jego skóry i zrównał się z nim twarzą. Spojrzał w jego zamglone oczy i uśmiechnął się czule.

(M): Jęknął jedynie, gdy poczuł, że jego ręce zostają bezlitośnie zablokowane w silnym uścisku Grega, nad jego głową i jedynie spojrzał niepewnie w pociemniałe z pożądania oczy swojego chłopaka. Wiedział że nie ma z nim żadnych szans. Zacisnął dłoń na prześcieradle, czując mrowienie w okolicy podbrzusza oraz rumieńce wykwitające na jego twarz. Po chwili, gdy usta Grega oderwały się od jego klatki piersiowej, spojrzał ponownie w te same oczy, tym razem przepełnione czułością.  
\- Kocham Cię - szepnął cicho, po czym delikatnie pocałował go w usta, jakby chciał w tym pocałunku przekazać jak bardzo mu na nim zależy...

(G): - A ja ciebie - wyszeptał Greg, omiatając ciepłym oddechem wargi Myca. Jego prawa dłoń błądziła po piersi drugiego chłopaka. Lestrade mruknął cicho, gdy palcami zahaczył o gumkę od bokserek. Przez moment zawahał się, gotowy ściągnąć zerwać je jednym ruchem i doprowadzić Myca do szaleństwa, lecz w porę się powstrzymał. Holmes nie był do końca świadomy tego, co się z nim działo i na co się zgadzał. O ile robienie loda Gregowi mogło jeszcze przejść, Lestrade czuł, że wykorzystałby Mycrofta, gdyby rozebrał go w takim stanie. Poza tym ukradł mu paczkę papierosów i Gregory obiecał mu karę. Zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc przyśpieszony oddech jego chłopaka. - Nie dzisiaj, kochanie. Nie zasłużyłeś. Nie byłeś grzeczny, przykro mi - wyszeptał słodko.

(M):Zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Przymknął oczy rozkoszując się dotykiem, który ponownie rozpalał go od środka. Nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło tego wieczoru, jednak alkohol i hormony sprawiły że nie miał praktycznie żadnych zahamowań. Kiedy poczuł jak ręka Grega zahacza o gumkę jego bokserek, bicie jego serca przyśpieszyło i spojrzał na niego z zamglonym, nieprzytomnym wręcz spojrzeniem. Gdy jednak usłyszał jego słowa, jęknął jedynie nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
\- Jesteś bez serca - szepnął ochryple, po chwili ciszy. Ta kara była wyjątkowo surowa...

(G): - Wiem - odparł, cmokając go w skroń, po czym położył się obok niego, kładąc dłoń na jego talii. Przyciągnął go bliżej, aż rozgrzane plecy chłopaka zderzyły się z klatką piersiową Grega. Lestrade westchnął, przepełniony szczęściem i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem i bliskością Mycrofta. Wzmocnił uścisk, jakby bojąc się, że jego chłopak może nagle zniknąć. - Śpij, kochany - mruknął i nawet nie wiedział kiedy odpłynął w sen, cały czas trzymając Myca w ramionach.

(M):Wtulił się w niego bez żadnych protestów... Może to i dobrze, że Greg zastosował tą karę? Westchnął cicho, czując jak jego chłopak przyciąga go do siebie i jedynie przymknął oczy rozkoszując się ciepłem ciała i zapachem wody kolońskiej Grega. Nie chciał zasypiać. Bał się, że jeżeli teraz zaśnie, to gdy się obudzi to wszystko okaże się tylko snem, a on znowu będzie musiał wrócić do swojej szarej, samotnej rzeczywistości. Po chwili jednak mimowolnie zamknął oczy i zasnął spokojnie, w objęciach swojego ukochanego...

* * *

(M): Mycroft już żałował tego że się obudził. Czuł się po prostu okropnie. W ustach miał posmak tytoniu i alkoholu, było mu okropnie niedobrze, a prócz tego głowa ciążyła mu niemiłosiernie. Już miał wstać, kiedy nagle zorientował się że, ktoś go obejmuje. Gwałtownie, pomimo cholernego bólu głowy otworzył oczy i krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył półnagiego, pogrążonego w śnie Grega. W szoku, odsunął się od niego gwałtownie i z jękiem wylądował na podłodze. Podniósł się nieobecnie, wracając na skraj łóżka. Do chłopaka powoli zaczynało docierać, co się działo. W głowie miał jakieś przebłyski. Koncert Grega. Rozmowa na dachu. Palenie... Gdy przez głowę przeszło mu mgliste wspomnienie tego, co robił Gregowi za domem, jedynie zarumienił się. Nie... to nie mogła być prawda. Przecież on nigdy by z własnej woli nie... A może jednak?  
\- N-nie patrz na mnie. P-proszę - wydukał jedynie, zakrywając się w zawstydzeniu kołdrą, unikając spojrzenia Grega. Czy oni mogli to zrobić? Myc nie pamiętał praktycznie niczego, a na dodatek cholernie bolała go głowa i było mu niedobrze. Czuł się bezsilny i bał, się że zrobił coś czego nie chciał robić tak szybko. Chłopak jedynie zagryzł wargę nerwowo, starając się po prostu nie rozpłakać.

(G): Greg przeciągnął się, cicho stękając i posłał Mycroftowi zaspany uśmiech. Podparł się na łokciu i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Położył ją na piersi Mycrofta.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym nie patrzeć? - odparł rozanielony. - Jesteś piękny.

(M):Wstał gwałtownie, jednocześnie strząsając rękę Grega i podszedł do niewielkiego lustra zawieszonego na ścianie pokoju. Gdy zobaczył te wszystkie malinki, zdobiące jego szyję i tors. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po której Mycroft odwrócił się do niego ze łzami w oczach, których nie próbował kryć.  
\- G-Greg... Czy my coś... no wiesz - zapytał cicho, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.

(G): Twarz Grega momentalnie spoważniała, a w jego oczach pojawiła się nutka bólu. Wpatrywał w drugiego chłopaka, zastanawiając się czy Mycroft żałuje tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło.  
\- Nic nie pamiętasz, Myc? - jego głos był zachrypnięty i słaby. Greg usiadł na brzegu łóżka, czując jak zdenerwowanie ściska mu żołądek. Z jednej strony chciał podejść do Mycrofta, przytulić go i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, lecz z drugiej bał się, że chłopak znów go odtrąci.

(M):Mycroft zamknął chwilowo oczy, starając się uspokoić by po chwili zacząć bardziej spokojnie.  
\- Pamiętam rozmowę na dachu, n-nasz pocałunek i to co się działo na dworze... - w tym momencie przerwał, czując jak na jego twarzy wykwita rumieniec, by po chwili kontynuować. - Ja po prostu chciałem wiedzieć czy my... no wiesz. Leżeliśmy obok siebie, w s-samych bokserkach - dopowiedział cicho, siadając niepewnie obok niego.

(G): Greg odetchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą. Pokręcił zdecydowanie głową, biorąc rękę Myca w swoje dłonie i przyciskając ją do ust.  
\- Nie, nic takiego się nie stało, spokojnie - powiedział wolno, czując jak schodzi z niego napięcie. - Szczerze mówiąc, to byliśmy bardzo blisko, ale do niczego nie doszło. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że niechętnie na to przystałeś - dodał, pozwalając sobie na nerwowy śmiech.

(M):Całe napięcie momentalnie z niego uszło gdy tylko usłyszał te słowa. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę na ramieniu Grega, kompletnie się uspokajając, a nawet pozwalając sobie na słaby uśmiech na zarumienionej twarzy słysząc jego komentarz.  
\- To dobrze... Nie żebym nie chciał tego z tobą zrobić, bo jesteś seksowny i w ogóle - zaczął cicho, z lekkim uśmiechem - ale po prostu nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy i bałem się, że jednak nas poniosło... rozumiesz. - zaczął cicho, spoglądając niepewnie w jego oczy.

(G): - Rozumiem, rozumiem - wyszeptał, przymykając oczy. - Wszystko potoczyło się szybko, ale z tym możemy poczekać ile tylko będzie trzeba.  
Objął Mycrofta jedną ręką, dopiero teraz czując jak chłodna jest jego skóra. Mruknął i przyciągnął go bliżej, zamykając go w ciepłym i silnym uścisku.

(M):Wtulił się w niego bez słowa, przymykając oczy. Z Gregiem czuł się bezpiecznie. Wiedział, że nie będzie on go namawiał tylko poczeka aż Mycroft będzie na to gotowy, a to było dla niego naprawdę ważne.  
\- Masz jakieś tabletki od bólu głowy? - wymamrotał po chwili, ciągle będąc w jego uścisku. Już teraz żałował że tyle wczoraj wypił...

(G):Lestrade roześmiał się głośno i pocałował Mycrofta w czoło, zanim wyswobodził go z uścisku i sięgnął do szuflady szafki nocnej. Wygrzebał z niej listek paracetamolu i podał Holmesowi.  
\- Niestety nie mam wody, ale myślę, że nie powinieneś mieć problemu z połykaniem. Połknięciem, to znaczy - dodał Greg, powstrzymując uśmieszek.

(M):Wziął od niego tabletki, gdy nagle zamarł i zaczerwienił sie, gdy usłyszał jego komentarz.  
\- Gregory, nie pozwalaj sobie albo to ostatni raz kiedy ktokolwiek połykał coś twojego... - mruknął, połykając tabletkę i ponownie kładąc się na łóżku. Sięgnął po swój telefon i jedynie westchnął, widząc liczbę nieodebranych połączeń od jego matki. "Już nie żyję" pomyślał, jednak ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie przejął się tak bardzo kwestią szlabanu, który mógł dostać. To wszystko co się tutaj wydarzyło było tego warte...

(G): - Bardzo będziesz miał przerąbane w domu? - zapytał Greg z troską, kładąc się z policzkiem na jego klatce piersiowej. Jego skóra była rozkosznie miękka i pachniała dymem i alkoholem. Lestrade zaczął wodzić po niej w górę i w dół jednym palcem, wsłuchując się w bicie serca drugiego chłopaka.

(M):- Nie przejmuj się tym. Jest to mój pierwszy tego rodzaju wyskok, a moja matka by mnie w życiu nie posądzała o to co robiłem tutaj, gorzej z Sherlockiem. - zaśmiał się cicho, jedną jedną ręką zaczynając bawić się kruczoczarnymi włosami Grega. - Dalej nie wierzę w to, co się tutaj stało - wyszeptał po chwili, patrząc na niego z błogim uśmiechem

(G): Greg spojrzał w jego błękitne oczy i roześmiał się cichutko, czując jak przepełnia go szczęście. Położył dłoń na jego policzku, głaskając go delikatnie, po czym przesunął dłoń głębiej i wplótł palce we włosy Mycrofta.  
\- W takim razie pomogę ci uwierzyć - mruknął niskim głosem i złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku, jednocześnie przerzucając jedną nogę przez biodro Myca i nachylając się nad nim. Wpił się w jego wargi, cicho jęcząc i zapomniał o całym świecie.

(M):Z jego ust mimowolnie wydarł się jęk, gdy poczuł usta Grega na swoich. Przyciągnął go do siebie, pogłębiając namiętny, smakujący alkoholem i papierosami pocałunek. Nagle, odsunął się i spojrzał głęboko w te piękne, przepełnione miłością do niego oczy.  
\- Wierzę Gregory... Po prostu wierzę - wyszeptał, ponownie składając na jego ustach pełen pożądania pocałunek. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, że jeszcze wiele razy będzie cierpiał z powodu tej zakazanej w dzisiejszym świecie miłości, jednak wiedział, że nie ma wyboru. Nikt nie obiecywał, że obejdzie się bez problemów, jednak Myc wiedział, że jak tylko będą mieli w sobie oparcie to dadzą sobie radę. Nadzieja zawsze umiera ostatnia, a w tym przypadku miłość była ich jedyną nadzieją...


End file.
